


Landing in the past

by FelinaTheDevil



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, I Don't Even Know, Other, Role Reversal, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>(TFP Verse)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Razer just had to be there when the explosion went off. Now, she is in the past and living with Ratchet and Wheeljack, and four sparklings, Soundwave, Starscream, Megatronous and Orion Pax. Oh, and it seems like Orion is the bad guy while the others are the good guy. Can't get any worse, can it?</p><p>Yes, yes it can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know I have been lazy with the Star Wars Rebels Asks/Dares/Story Requests, and I swear I'll have some of them posted tomorrow, and some the next day. *Glares hatefully at school for a tonne of work*  
> Plus I also, kinda, accidently... Lost the USB that had the Dark Love and Empire: Betrayals doc on it? *shrinks away* Don't kill me I'll find it! Soon... *massive sweat drop*

Razer was in her alt mode, driving through the Nevada town. Optimus and Bumblebee had gone out energon scouting, Bulkhead was with Wheeljack and Miko, Arcee with Jack, and Raf with Ratchet.

She mused over what they were doing when suddenly, an explosion next to her went off, ruining her dark and neon blue paint. Being right next to it, the fire and pieces of rock hit her side, shattering her windows and hitting her whole right side. She cried out as she went flying through the air, transforming on extinct as there was a bright flash and she cried out again as she hit metal.

_Ratchet is gonna be annoyed at me for transforming in front of humans_ , Razer thought dully, _Wait… Did I hit metal?_

Groaning, she opened her neon green optics – she probably closed them as the explosion hit her – and gasped at what she saw.

Cybertron, and it looked just like it had before the war.

She was happy there was no one around since it was growing late, and slowly stood up, wincing from the pain.

Then, a familiar voice. “Primus, are you OK? You literally popped out of nowhere!”

Then, the mech that spoke was in front of her, worry in his blue optics.

She stared at him in shock, whispering, “Ratchet? What in Primus…?”

She couldn’t take it. As she fell into statis, she saw Ratchet reach out, grabbing her.

~0o.o0~

As Optimus and Bumblebee came back to base with no luck in finding energon, Optimus frowned at the frantic autobots. “Ratchet, what is wrong? Where is Razer?”

“That’s the problem!” Ratchet exclaimed, typing quickly on the computer, “Razer disappeared off the face of the Earth suddenly! Miko told me there was an explosion and she saw Razer flying through the air and then a flash, and she was gone. I went and checked, but there is no sign of her. It’s like she never existed.”

Optimus frowned in concern, then said, “Bulkhead and Arcee, look around the town and outside of it; Bumblebee and I will check around where she usually goes to. Ratchet, keep an eye on the monitors.”


	2. Sparklings...

Groaning, Razer’s optics slowly onlined, and she stayed there, taking in her surroundings and waiting for the wave of dizziness to fade. She was laying on a berth, and noticed that the right side of her body felt better.

A familiar voice spoke, but it wasn’t Ratchet. “Ratchet, she’s awake!”

_Ratchet…? Primus, I must have hit my head hard…_

Razer moved her helm, seeing Wheeljack, and she had to force herself not to let her optics widen, barely managing it. She thought it might be an illusion, but something told her it wasn’t. This was Wheeljack… But younger.

She looked back at the ceiling, mumbling, “I’m pretty sure… older…”

“What was older?” Ratchet’s voice asked. She looked at him, blinking owlishly.

“Nothing… Just thinking out loud…” Seems the shock is somehow keeping me calm. Weird. “Where… Where am I?”

“You’re in my unit,” Ratchet answered, running a scan over me. “Hmm, everything seems good. I would suggest to be careful while walking; you were hit pretty hard. Wheeljack, keep an eye on Megatronous, Soundwave, Orion and Starscream for me.”

Her optics widened as Wheeljack nodded and left. Running a servo down her face plates, she groaned, “OK, I defiantly hit my helm harder than I thought. This is all just a damn dream. I’m betting I’m in the Autobot base with Ratchet fixing me while Optimus and Bumblebee are out energon scouting… They probably ran into Megatron and the ‘cons while they were at it. Primus, how can a bot hit their head hard enough to go back in time? Maybe if I pinch myself I’ll wake up for real and the real Ratchet will hit me in the helm with a wrench for being a glitch head… Wheeljack has probably blown something up and Ratchet has gone to kill him. Plus, it’s Optimus Prime and Megatron, not Orion Pax and Megatronous. Frag it, I need to shut up.”

“… Are you OK?” Ratchet – the much younger Ratchet – asked, concern in his optics.

Razer sat up, her side groaning in protest from the movement. Ignoring the stab of pain, I said looking the bot in the optics, “No, I am not OK. I was just in Nevada when there was this explosion and a white light, and now I’m suddenly transported into the damn past! You’re supposed to be old and grumpy and throwing your wrench of doom, Wheeljack is defiantly older looking, Optimus Prime hasn’t been called Orion Pax for thousands of years, same with Megatron! And I’m betting Starscream and Soundwave don’t look like a full grown mechs either; they’re probably only sparklings.”

“So you’re from the future? That’s so cool!” A little voice exclaimed, and I turned my helm in shock to see a sparkling Megatronous (4 in human years).

Getting over her shock, she shook her head and lied, “Ummm… No, no I’m not. That was the pain killers talking.” Pretending she didn’t know him – which was kind of true – Razer smiled and asked, “What’s your name?”

Megatronous came over, jumping onto the berth and sticking a servo out, “I’m Megatronous! It’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Razer,” she answered, shaking the little ones servo. As she brought her servo back to her side, she asked, “So, I’m guessing you’re the eldest?”

He puffed up proudly, “Yes, I am! How did you know?”

Razer smiled mischievously, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“I’ll find out!” He squealed, “I’m good at working things out!”

Then, Wheeljack’s voice yelled from somewhere else in the unit, “Megatronous, where are you?”

Megatronous looked down, smiling sheepishly, “Um, I have to go… It was nice meeting you Razer!”

“You too, little one,” Razer replied, patting him on the head and she smiled, watching as he jumped off the berth and ran off.

“So, if you’re from the future, I’m guessing you will need a place to stay?” Ratchet asked.

She looked at him, smiling innocently, “Yeah, I’m betting I haven’t been born yet so…”

“You can stay here,” Ratchet said firmly, giving her the ‘no buts look’.

Razer nodded. “OK, but I will find a job and pay you back, I promise.”

Ratchet rolled his optics, “You do not need to pay me back, its fine.”

“Too late, I’ve already decided,” she grinned cheekily at him.

He huffed, a smile gracing his dermas as he turned around and walked out, saying, “You can share a room with Orion and Megatronous.”

_At least it isn’t Starscream and his screeching._


	3. Iacon Hall of Records

Wheeljack was looking after Starscream while Ratchet was taking his shift at the medical bay. Razer would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised that Starscream was into science; Wheeljack had promised not to blow anything up but that was also a lie.

Which left Razer with Orion, Soundwave and Megatronous, so she decided to take them to the Iacon Hall of Records to get some data pads to read. They would usually be at school but since it’s the holidays, she had been the main one to plan out play dates and taking the now younglings out to parks. Starscream though usually stayed with Wheeljack or Ratchet, while Orion, Soundwave and Megatronous mostly stayed with her. When she first realised she was in the past, she had tried not to get close.

But now, it had been three vorns and the younglings and Ratchet and Wheeljack were close to her spark. With each passing solar cycle, the idea that she would be stuck here forever became bolder and bolder. She doubted it affected Optimus’, Megatron’s, Ratchet’s, Soundwave’s and Wheeljack’s memories; she had noticed there was something different with this Orion Pax, Megatronous, Soundwave and Starscream. Megatronous was always formal and polite, helping out others while Orion was cruel and destructive and treating anybot like they were dirt underneath his pede, while Starscream was shy, curious, and loved challenges. Soundwave was still quiet, but he sometimes spoke and helped others without being asked, and also had a sense of humour which surprised her. And also the fact that there paint job was slightly different.

Orion’s paint job was a darker shade of blue (raven) and red, the silver being a dark grey; Megatronous on the other hand had a white paint job with light blue markings here and there, with hints of dark blue. Soundwave was similar, mostly silver and black with hints of light blue, and Starscream was white with bright red and black. They all had different shades of blue optics, Orion having the darkest but Starscream had stunning silver optics that had anybot cooing over him, and he always preened over the attention.

Razer was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt a digit tap her leg and she looked down at Megatronous who was holding out a data pad and asking, “Can I get this one?”

Taking the data pad, she glanced at the title. _The prince and the cyber cat_. Smiling, she handed it back, saying, “Yes, of course.”

“Thanks Carrier!” Megatronous squealed, making Razer laugh. The younglings had originally called her Razer, then it went to Aunty Razer, and now Carrier. Apparently they still had to pick between Ratchet and Wheeljack for who the Sire would be, but for now Wheeljack was Uncle Wheeljack and Ratchet was Uncle Ratchet (or Hatchet in Orion’s case).

“You’re welcome. Orion, Soundwave, have you two picked a data pad for yourselves and Starscream?” Razer asked as Orion and Soundwave walked towards her and Megatronous.

Soundwave handed her two data pads, saying quietly, “Soundwave: has also picked one for Starscream. Carrier: are they suitable?”

Razer guessed _Life on another world_ was Soundwave’s, Starscream’s data pad being _The Basics of Science_. She handed the data pads back, chuckling. “There both really good picks, Soundwave; I know Starscream will love his.”

Soundwave’s helm tilted, which was his way of saying he was pleased as he took the two data pads back.

Orion handed Razer his data pad, The History of Primes. Smiling fondly at her second youngest, she said happily, “Another history book? You’ll be the history king by the time you’re in mid-creation.”

They burrowed the books out, which as always resulted in her scolding Orion for insulting other bots, and began their walk home, Razer popping the data pads in sub-space. Megatronous had already grabbed one of her servos, Soundwave grabbing the other while Orion sat on her shoulder. She walked slowly to make sure Megatronous and Soundwave could keep up, enjoying walking past bots that would fawn over the younglings she had. Well, they weren’t exactly hers as she never created them, but she was like their Carrier, always worrying about them and making sure they were all happy.

But it was four younglings, so she couldn’t look after all four by herself; that’s why Ratchet and Wheeljack were there. And she couldn’t be happier.


	4. Energon cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Vorn** \- Year
> 
> **Solar cycle** \- A day
> 
> **Groon** \- An hour

They finally arrived home, Razer sitting on the couch while the three younglings cuddled up to her as she handed them their data pads to read. She sat in the middle of the couch thinking while Megatronous sat in her lap and Orion and Soundwave cuddled into her sides, an arm wrapped around both.

She wondered if she ever would be able to go back. But what if she went back with the sparklings and her two closest friends? More importantly, how would the war here turn out? Will the autobots be the good guys while the decepticons are the bad guys, or will it be switched?

_Maybe Orion will be the one to lead us to destruction_ , something in her mind whispered.

She forced herself not to shake her head. She didn’t want to believe Orion would be the reason for Cybertron’s death, but she had a dreading feeling in her spark that no matter what she did, she couldn’t change the outcome.

She was drawn out of her thoughts again when Megatronous asked, “Carrier, what’s this word?”

Looking at the data pad, she pronounced the word slowly, “Imaginative.”

Megatronous nodded, repeating what she said, then going back to his reading, making her chuckle. Razer looked at the other two younglings, asking, “Are you two stuck on anything?”

Orion and Soundwave shook their heads. Smiling, she said, “OK. Now, I need to get up so I can make some energon cookies.”

Megatronous leapt off her in an instant on to the couch, his data pad clutched to him securely. Razer chuckled and she moved off the couch and watched as Soundwave used his tentacles to bring Orion and Megatronous to him, Orion protesting but eventually settling in between his two brothers. Chuckling at their behaviour, Razer walked into the kitchen, preparing some energon cookies for them and the other three bots that would be here soon.

~0o.o0~

“We’re home!” Razer could hear Wheeljack yell, making her grin.

“Good, I just finished making the energon cookies!” Razer yelled back.

“CARRIER, SAVE ME SOME!” She could hear Starscream screech (should have called him Starscreech), and she could hear his high heeled pedes running towards her.

She got on one knee as Starscream came running into the kitchen, her arms wide. Starscream ran into her, trying his best to get his arms around her whole torso. Laughing, she hugged the youngling back, then let him go, and she grinned at him while she took a data pad out of sub-space. Handing it to the wide-eyed youngling, she said, “Soundwave picked this out for you; you might want to tell him thank you.”

Starscream nodded, speechless, then he ran out, and she could hear metal hitting each other and a screech of, “THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!”

Laughing again, she stood up and leaned against the counter, waiting till the cookies cooled down. As she waited, Wheeljack came in, looking very pleased.

“Oh Primus, who did you blow up this time?” Razer joked, earning a small glare, but it didn’t last long as the pleased expression was back on his face plates.

“No bot.” She raised an optic ridge. “I actually didn’t have anything blow up! It’s like Starscream is a good luck charm. I managed to finish making that bomb today too.”

Razer stared at him. “You were tampering with a bomb when you had a youngling with you?”

“… I made sure I kept him far away, but he kept coming over to watch.”

“Maybe you could have taken him to another room to play in.”

“But then somebot might have stolen him!”

Razer went quiet. She didn’t have any comeback for that. “Frag, you win. This time.”

Wheeljack threw his servo in the air, dancing and cheering, “Seventy-eight points to me, and seventy six points to you! I’m gonna win this by the end of the vorn!”

She laughed, “You wish! Now, get out of here and keep an eye on those younglings.”

“Of course,” Wheeljack did a mock bow and walked past her, only to steal an energon cookie and run off laughing like a maniac.

“WHEELJACK!” Razer shouted in a not-as-angry-as-she-hoped manner, turning towards the cookie criminal’s retreating form. “Also, where’s Ratchet?”

That’s when Razer heard pede’s trying to retreat, and she turned around and saw Ratchet backing up with an energon cookie sticking out his mouth and Primus knows how many in his servo. He gave Razer an innocent look, and she roared with laughter at the scene.

“Ratchet, you energon cookie stealer!” She laughed, “You can have them, but give some to the younglings, OK? I’ll make another batch.”

Ratchet nodded, leaving the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face plates.


End file.
